


Make Me Crazy

by Satine86



Series: crazy on you [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: “How in the name of all that is good in the world, do we end up in a damn storage closet!?”





	Make Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apsaraqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apsaraqueen/gifts).



> Apsara prompted on tumblr "a kiss in danger", and then this just kinda happened.

“How in the name of all that is good in the world, do we end up in a damn storage closet!?” Rohini nearly stamped her foot, directly on top of Justin’s. Using only her heel.

He snickered, low and quiet. Given their close proximity stuffed inside the cluttered space, his breath ghosted across her cheek. She was acutely aware of the fact they were pressed together, how solid he was, and she could feel his warmth even through their clothes. She took a deep breath to clear her thoughts. Right now she was annoyed with him. The other stuff could wait until later.

“Shh, they might hear you.” Instead of shushing her with a finger to his lips, he laid his index finger against hers. His grin widening when she glared at him. “You always were beautiful when you were thinking about murder.”

She was sure she growled.

“You were the one who didn’t want anyone seeing me leave your room, Ni.”

“You didn’t have to drag me in here with you!” she hissed.

“You didn’t have to follow me down the hall and kiss me.” He grinned at her, sunny and bright as ever, and dripping with smugness.

“I could’ve been going to get ice or something!”

“Without a bucket?”

“I said ‘or something!’” she grumbled, went to cross her arms only to be hindered by his chest.

“Shh.” He paused, leaned closer to the door and listened. Rohini rolled her eyes, and when she looked back, Justin’s face was inches from hers. “I think they’re gone,” he whispered.

“Then why are you still here?” He didn’t answer, instead ducked his head the rest of the way and kissed her softly. Rohini broke the kiss after a short time, tried to shove him but couldn’t get enough leverage to make it worth while. She settled for pinching the back of his hand.

“Ow!”

“We are not doing _ that _ in a dingy storage closet.”

“Fine,” he said. “But there is one problem.” He reached out and jiggled the handle on the door, it didn’t budge. “We’re trapped.”

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me.” She reached out, tried the handle as well. Nothing happened. “Do you have your cell phone?”

“I do.”

“So, call the front desk. They can send someone to let us out.”

“I can’t get it.” He tried moving his arm, as if to reach behind him, but his elbow hit one of the metal shelves clustered around them.

“I swear you planned this.” Rohini rolled her eyes again, snaked her arms around his waist until they were pressed flush together. “Left or right pocket?”

“Right, er, your left. Feel free to cop a feel while you’re back there.” His head was bent, lips barely brushing her neck every time he spoke. Had he always been this distracting, or had he practiced in the time they had been broken up?

Rohini snagged his cell from his pocket, and maybe patted his ass with her free hand. But she was set to deny it if he commented. Although he didn’t say a word, just gave her another smug grin when she pulled back enough to look at his face.

She tucked her elbows into her sides, brought up the screen to her face. She managed to scroll through his call log until she found the number to the resort’s front desk. After making the horrifically awkward phone call, Rohini flattened the phone against her chest and looked at Justin.

His head was tilted as he looked at her, studying her; face soft, eyes bright and clear. Even dressed in his rumpled tuxedo from the wedding, and his blond curls tousled beyond all hope, he remained the most handsome man she had ever known. It was disgusting.

“What?” she asked.

“Nothing.” She arched an eyebrow when he kept staring at her. “Fine, I was dreading seeing you. For obvious reasons.”

“You didn’t act like it.”

“I figured one of us needed to act normal. Although I nearly chickened out and didn’t come, that’s why I was late arriving. I’m really glad I didn’t.”

“I am too. Even if you locked me in a storage closet.”

“At least it was an accident?” This time when he smiled, it wasn’t the least bit smug, just wide and carefree and entirely for her. She loved him, god help her but she loved him so much. He looked ready to kiss her again, and this time Rohini was anticipating it.

Of course that was when the maintenance man opened the door. They all but tumbled out of the cramped space, blinking against the direct sunlight.

“You two all right?”

“Yup! Just fine, thank you!” Rohini grabbed Justin’s hand, hauled him back to the door of her room. She gave the maintenance man a jaunty wave before shoving Justin inside her room and shutting the door quickly.

“Well, we’re right back where we started,” he said, shaking his head in amusement.

“Yeah. We are.” Rohini nodded, thinking of the time they had wasted, and how happy she was now. Regardless of everything else, she was happy with Justin. Then she grabbed him and kissed him and it was like it was the night before; like it used to be, before things went stupidly wrong.

Justin continued to kiss her while he shrugged out of his tuxedo jacket, and she deftly worked the buttons on his shirt. Soon it was gone as well. Next he picked her up, her legs tangling around his waist until she leveraged herself above him and deepened the kiss.

He walked them to the bed, gently laid her back and settled himself next to her, his knee between her legs. Her shirt was yanked over her head, hair pulled from its loose bun until it spilled over the bed.

“You know,” Justin said, kissing across her chest. “At this rate we’ll miss the post-wedding brunch. Everyone might miss us.”

“Fuck them,” Rohini scoffed, fingers digging into his hair.

“Well, I was hoping you’d fuck me. But whatever gets your rocks off, I guess?” He was back to grinning at her smugly, and she frowned. Rohini managed to roll them until she was straddling his waist and glared down at him.

“You are insufferable.”

“And you love it.”

She looked up, pretended to think for a moment. “Maybe you’re right? We shouldn’t miss the brunch.” She withdrew and started to crawl off the bed, only to be pulled back against his chest.

“We have a little time,” he said and kissed her shoulder, her neck. His hand slid over her stomach, his palm warm as it ran over her skin, down past the waistband of her pants. His fingers teased against her. Her breath hitched.

“You’re still insufferable,” she said.

“And you  _ more _ than love it.” His finger traced lazy circles over her, and she could hear in the grin his voice.

“You know, it’s not too late to call off this engagement.”

“Nope.” He nuzzled her hair. “We entered a verbal agreement. Backing out now would be a breach of contract.”

“Don’t lawyer me right now!” She bit back a moan when he slowly sank one finger into her, her hips bucking.

“You’re the one who’s arguing,” he said. “Really, Ni, you’re in the wrong profession.” His lips grazed her skin while he spoke; her shoulder, the back of her neck and down her spine. His hand still teasing her, long fingers gliding over sensitive skin.

“And you’re the one with a charming smile made for PR, what’s your point?” she shoot back. His laugh sounded deep in his chest, rumbled against her back. A shiver ran down her spine, his finger hitting the one spot she wanted it most.

“Charming?” he asked, and she could hear the grin in his voice. “I thought I was insufferable?” His finger circled her once, twice, a third time and her breath was coming in short gasps.

“A charming smile, and insufferable personality,” she panted, hips moving against his hand more urgently when his pace slacked. Sometimes she hated how well he knew her, mostly she loved it.

“Is it the best time to say that when I have my hand shoved down your pants?” He traced one finger over her, feather light and utterly frustrating.

“Maybe if you actually did what I wanted,” she ground against his hand. “I wouldn’t be saying that.”

“So demanding.” His voice was light, and just as teasing as his touch. He kissed her shoulder again, nipped the skin with his teeth. Rohini knew he was fishing for something, and she knew exactly what it was: the truth.

“Justin?” she said, turned her face to glance at him over her shoulder. “You are ridiculously charming, stupidly good looking, and for some reason I love you very, very much. But if you don’t finish this, I will finish you. And not in the fun way.”

He craned his neck, just enough to kiss her. “Was that so hard?” he said against her lips. Her indigent reply was muffled by his mouth.

Nothing from there was teasing, his fingers sure and rhythmic and really he knew her entirely too well. Had played her like a damn fiddle, and the worst part of it was that she didn’t even care. Just gave over to him wantonly, as she pressed back against him as firmly as she could, let her hips move against his hand --  _ with _ his hand.

Everything built quickly, her breathing rough and short, warm desire pooling in her belly, down to the juncture between her legs. One hand gripped his wrist, desperately hoping he wouldn’t stop. He didn’t, not until it built so much it all exploded around her. Her toes curled, as she turned her face and moaned into the pillow. Justin held her as she shook, and writhed, and gasped out her pleasure.

As Rohini tried to calm her racing heart, suck in some much needed air, Justin left lingering kisses along her neck.

“You know,” he drawled. “If we hurried, I think we could still make it to brunch.” Rohini frowned, rolled over until they were facing each other and kissed him hard.

“Oh well,” she said, hands going to undo his belt. “I have better things to do.”


End file.
